1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new photoresist compositions particularly suitable for deep U.V. exposure and having the capability of forming highly resolved features of submicron dimension.
2. Background Art
Photoresists are photosensitive films for transfer of images to a substrate. They form negative or positive images. After coating a photoresist on a substrate, the coating is exposed through a patterned photomask to a source of activating energy such as ultraviolet light to form a latent image in the photoresist coating. The photomask has areas opaque and transparent to activating radiation that define a desired image to be transferred to the underlying substrate. A relief image is provided by development of the latent image pattern in the resist coating. The use of photoresists is generally described, for example, by Deforest, Photoresist Materials and Processes, McGraw Hill Book Company, New York (1975), and by Moreau, Semiconductor Lithography, Principals, Practices and Materials, Plenum Press, New York (1988).
More recently, certain “chemically amplified” photoresist compositions have been reported. Such photoresists may be negative-acting or positive-acting and rely on many crosslinking events (in the case of a negative-acting resist) or deprotection reactions (in the case of a positive-acting resist) per unit of photogenerated acid. In other words, the photogenerated acid acts catalytically. In the case of the positive chemically amplified resists, certain cationic photoinitiators have been used to induce cleavage of certain “blocking” groups pendant from a photoresist binder, or cleavage of certain groups that comprise a photoresist binder backbone. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,075,199; 4,968,581; 4,883,740; 4,810,613; and 4,491,628, and Canadian Patent Application 2,001,384. Upon selective cleavage of the blocking group through exposure of a coating layer of such a resist, a polar functional group is provided, e.g., carboxyl or imide, which results in different solubility characteristics in exposed and unexposed areas of the resist coating layer.
An important property of a photoresist is image resolution. A developed photoresist image of fine line definition, including lines of sub-micron and sub-half micron dimensions and having vertical or essentially vertical sidewalls is highly desirable to permit accurate transfer of circuit patterns to an underlying substrate.
However, many current photoresists are not capable of providing such highly resolved fine line images.
For example, reflection of activating radiation used to expose a photoresist often poses limits on resolution of the image patterned in the photoresist layer. Reflection of radiation from the substrate/photoresist interface can produce variations in the radiation intensity in the photoresist during exposure, resulting in non-uniform photoresist linewidth upon development. Radiation also can scatter from the substrate/photoresist interface into regions of the photoresist where exposure is not intended, again resulting in linewidth variations. The amount of scattering and reflection will typically vary from region to region, resulting in further linewidth non-uniformity.
Reflection of activating radiation also contributes to what is known in the art as the “standing wave effect”. To eliminate the effects of chromatic aberration in exposure equipment lenses, monochromatic or quasi-monochromatic radiation is commonly used in photoresist projection techniques. Due to radiation reflection at the photoresist/substrate interface, however, constructive and destructive interference is particularly significant when monochromatic or quasi-monochromatic radiation is used for photoresist exposure. In such cases the reflected light interferes with the incident light to form standing waves within the photoresist. In the case of highly reflective substrate regions, the problem is exacerbated since large amplitude standing waves create thin layers of underexposed photoresist at the wave minima. The underexposed layers can prevent complete photoresist development causing edge acuity problems in the photoresist profile. The time required to expose the photoresist is generally an increasing function of photoresist thickness because of the increased total amount of radiation required to expose an increased amount of photoresist. However, because of the standing wave effect, the time of exposure also includes a harmonic component which varies between successive maximum and minimum values within the photoresist thickness. If the photoresist thickness is non-uniform, the problem becomes more severe, resulting in variable linewidth control.
Variations in substrate topography also give rise to resolution-limiting reflection problems. Any image on a substrate can cause impinging radiation to scatter or reflect in various uncontrolled directions, affecting the uniformity of photoresist development. As substrate topography becomes more complex with efforts to design more complex circuits, the effects of reflected radiation become more critical For example, metal interconnects used on many microelectronic substrates are particularly problematic due to their topography and regions of high reflectivity.
With recent trends towards high-density semiconductor devices, there is a movement in the industry to shorten the wavelength of exposure sources to deep ultraviolet (DUV) light (300 nm or less in wavelength) including excimer laser light (248.4 nm), ArF excimer laser light (193 nm), electron beams and soft x-rays. The use of shortened wavelengths of light for imaging a photoresist coating has resulted in greater penetration of the photoresist layer and increased reflection of the exposing energy back into the photoresist layer. Thus, the use of the shorter wavelengths has exacerbated the problems of reflection from a substrate surface.
It thus would be desirable to have new photoresist compositions that could provide highly resolved fine line images, including images of sub-micron and sub-half micron dimensions. It would be further desirable to have such new photoresist compositions that could be imaged with deep U.V. radiation. It would be particularly desirable to have such photoresists that reduced reflections of exposure radiation.